1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information-processing device having data evacuation function, and a method of evacuating data of the portable information-processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable information-processing device of the prior art, if stolen, will also result in a loss of important data.
To cope with the above, a portable information-processing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-28782 deletes information in a memory within the device, if the device is detected locating outside of a predetermined area, e.g., beyond a region of the radio communications. However, the portable information-processing device also deletes the information, even when the user inadvertently takes it out to an area outside of the communication region. In addition, the important data will be lost in any event, although the confidentiality will be kept against theft because the data will be deleted.